


The Perfect Night:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Flashback Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 E Ho'Oko Kuleana (To Do One's Duty), Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, General, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Rachel have their first date, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is start of my series!!!!*





	The Perfect Night:

*Summary: Danny & Rachel have their first date, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is start of my series!!!!*

 

The Night was absolutely beautiful in New Jersey, Danny Williams was excited, cause he gets to go on his first date, since he broke up with his ex about 6 months ago.

 

Rachel Hollander was just a simple girl, & wanted a great relationship with a wonderful man. She sensed that the attractive blond sitting in front of her, was that wonderful man. Danny picked a nice restaurant to go to, when they sat down, & looked at the menu, she didn’t realize that there are so many choices.

 

“Wow”, The Beautiful British Lady said breathlessly, The Loudmouth Detective said to her, “Don’t worry about it, Just order what sounds good to you”, she nodded, indicating that she understood. She ordered her meal, & they talked, while they waited.

 

They had a wonderful time, & enjoyed a wonderful walk on the beach. They got to know each other better, & found that they had a lot in common. They walked back to the parking lot, & he drove her home.

 

“I had a wonderful time, Rachel”, The Blond said, as he smiled at her, “So did I, Danny”, she said, as she smiled bigger. They shared a first kiss, & they stared at each other with hunger in their eyes, she pulled him with her inside.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
